<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it connects her by ellarree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209774">it connects her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree'>ellarree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Createcember 2020, Drabble, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, megstine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>written for createcember 2020 day 20: nostalgia</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Meg Giry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it connects her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for createcember 2020 day 20: nostalgia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuchsia vines twine their way up meg’s pale calves, a bitter mockery of the subtle beige laces of the pointe shoes she wore back in the Corps de Ballet. A feathery headpiece sits atop her carefully tied back hair, far more extravagant than the simple crowns and flowers of years past. She is the only songbird on stage, and her harsh warbles cannot compare to the heavenly divas of the Opera Populaire. She is a mere mockery of her long-ago love, and yet she cannot give up the stage. It connects her to Christine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>